


Inside the mirror do you see? (someone else in that body)

by Unicorn_alien_staccato



Series: Spontaneous [8]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Drabble, Gen, Genocide, Implied genocide really, basically madoka dreams of becoming gretchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_alien_staccato/pseuds/Unicorn_alien_staccato
Summary: She’s running. From what, she doesn’t know. The winking flash of a mirror passes by and Madoka catches a glimpse of the screaming cosmos.
Series: Spontaneous [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787074
Kudos: 5





	Inside the mirror do you see? (someone else in that body)

**Author's Note:**

> *clenches fist* I want to write FIC WITH COHERENT PLOT but...head empty only weird dreaming fic.

Tap, tap, tap. Madoka’s heeled feet echoed with every step she took within this strange black and white hallway. With every step she took, the environment around her would shift-not in colour, but in the patterns and shapes it appeared in. From swirling spirals to zooming zig-zags, the confusing landscape was ever-changing and almost nauseating to watch.

Madoka continued until she found that she had reached both a large mirror and a dead end in front of her. Slowly, her pace decreased until she was simply walking towards the mirror. Nothing was reflected there.

How strange.

Almost as if in a trance, slowly, lightly, her fingers touched the glass. It shattered upon contact, an eldritch scream echoing through her head as she flinched. When she forced her eyes to open, a horrifying visage of a snarling sun, masked partially by a half-moon was what greeted her. It slammed its arms-made out of the void and stardust-onto the mirror, shattering it even further. Darkness seeped through the cracks, reaching for her.

Ancient fear filled her bones, dread pumped through her veins. 

Madoka turned and ran, scrambling to get out, ignoring the changes in her surroundings, ignoring the gentle hums and repetitive sighs of happiness. Only knowing that she had to  _ get out get out get out quickly quickly before-! _

An invisible barrier shattered, and before Madoka knew it, she was looking around to see desolate ruins of what she  _ knew  _ was Mitakihara city. Pink eyes darted around frantically, taking in the scenery. Shallow waters flooded the ground, and the broken remains of concrete buildings littered the floor. All that was left standing was a lone, barren tree. 

The wind howled and shrieked, clawing at her as wailing laughter grew louder and louder. Large pieces of rubble started to rise, balls of colourful fire burst into existence, signalling the arrival of the giant floating doll ( _ Witch _ ). She was dressed in a blue gown edged with frills, framing the giant metal gears that protruded from it’s torso. On her white cylindrical head were two pointed hats, each with a translucent veil attached to the pointed end. And on that bone white face was only a red painted smile. A smile that never changed as she continued to rain destruction upon Mitakihara’s ruins. Even without a mouth she managed to laugh, a loud distorted thing that could’ve been mistaken for the mad laughter of despair.

_ (What is this?) _

Madoka watched with undisguised horror as everything was rendered to dust. As a brave, brave girl darted around, trying in vain to bring down that giant doll. And not even a moment’s notice later, that same girl was batted away by a makeshift bat of concrete, steel and glass.

Someone was screaming out a name.

Madoka ran, faster, faster. She had to, no.  _ Needed _ to end this. She could do it. She could do it. She just had to–!

Unconsciously, her left hand opened to clutch a rapidly forming bow. And as she skidded to halt, without her even realizing, Madoka had already aimed and fired. From her bow came a thin pink arrow that pierced through the doll and the heavens, scattering the clouds with its might. Her mind was blank, as if she was running on auto-pilot, waiting for something.

That something came in the form of a resounding boom that shook the earth. Almost immediately, a dark mist burst into existence. And suddenly, the ground beneath her cracked and shattered to reveal nothing but ink black muck that crashed into Madoka, knocking her off balance and submerging her under darkness. Balance lost, Madoka frantically flailed around, trying to get free, to claw her way out of this prison. To reach that pink light that she just knew was out there.

She was suffocating, drowning in potent despair and fear that almost completely overwhelmed her. Her heart beat erratically, telling her that she needed to  _ leave leave leave please why? _ . Indescribable agony jolted through her like never-ending shocks of electricity. Thoughts that weren’t her’s were her’s swam through her mind, rendering it a jumbled mess. Madoka had to get out she still had to find  _ her.  _ She needed to find her and  _ save her save her she had to save everyone.  _ And to do that she needed to  _ let go. This way everyone would be happy, together and forevermore. But she couldn’t give them salvation in such a useless useless shell.  _ She choked, clawing frantically at her chest, at her throat, back arching as Madoka let out a silent scream. 

And then, she knew no more.

* * *

_ She reached her arms out towards the sky, becoming bigger and bigger. Her salvation enveloped the world, bringing them all to her paradise, her heaven. She had to become bigger. She had to. This way she would bring salvation. For everyone. To everyone. She would give salvation to everyone. No matter who they were, no matter if they were good or bad, they would all receive her salvation. Young or old, they would all be saved. Animal or human. It didn’t matter as long as they could all be saved (by her). Wasn’t that nice? Wasn’t that nice? She would save them all from this never-ending misery. No more pain, no more suffering, no more despair. They would all be happy together. Happy together because she helped them all be happy together. She was happy too, because it was all for them. All for them. She created this paradise for them. She gave salvation to them. She alone was their saviour. _

_ Everyone would be happy, together and forevermore with her. Together and forever and forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever ever ever ever– _

* * *

Pink eyes snapped open, and Madoka woke up to the warm early morning sunshine. Her heart was pounding, wild with overwhelming fear of _something_. Hair on edge, eyes wide open, Madoka carefully sat up. Her body ached with strange phantom pains, and as she slowly stretched several cracks could be heard. 

“What was that dream all about?” She mumbled to herself, not expecting an answer. Her fingers dug a little deeper into the bedsheets. A calming haze started to settle on her mind, taking with it most of the memories about that strange, strange dream she had. It trickled away like fine sand until there were barely any (purple) grains left.

Madoka closed her eyes and flopped back down onto the bed. Nothing but a large cage and arms stretching out towards a darkened sky came to mind. She sighed, eyes opening again. Her dreams were starting to become stranger and more incoherent. It was probably nothing too important, so she stopped trying to think any further about it.

Yeah, it probably wasn’t that important.

...Right?


End file.
